


Dreams Can Come True But Do You Really Want Them To?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dreams Can Come True But Do You Really Want Them To?

Severus couldn't believe his good luck-James Potter in an empty classroom, serving detention for Filch, alone. It took Severus only a moment to disarm him, bind his wrists and ankles, _then_ ward the door and cast a silencing charm. 

"What's this all about, Snivellus?" Potter asked, clearly not understanding how precarious his position was.

" _Sectumsempra_ ," Severus said, his arm cutting the air as his spell sliced James's chest.

"Fuck!" 

Severus sliced again, Potter's thigh exposed through the cut in the fabric.

"What do you want, Snape?" Potter's tone was decidedly nervous now. It was like a dream come true. 

~*~

Approaching Potter, Severus said quietly. "I am going to heal these now. There will be no scars. Stay still and do _not_ move." 

"Yeah, OK, just do it," Potter replied, panting. Severus sang the incantation tracing the cuts with his wand, the skin mending nicely. 

When he finished, Potter looked at his chest and back at Severus. "Where did you learn that spell? That was dark magic, wasn't it?"

Severus felt his blood pressure rise. "I'll show you dark magic, you filthy bastard," he hissed. " _Crucio!_ "

A blood-curdling scream rent the air but no one could hear it. 

Except Severus.

~*~

Harry often dreamt of torturing Snape. Even killing him.

This was no dream.

"What's the matter with him, Madam Pomfrey?" 

"It seems he is re-living a single memory not his own because he cries out, begging 'Snape' to stop." 

Harry'd wanted to give Professor Snape back his memories but he'd found several bottles like the ones Dumbledore had shown him when they searched his rooms for antidotes for snakebites. Assuming they were perhaps memories of his mother that Snape kept, he mixed them into the Pensieve with the others. Pomfrey had returned the memories to him.

Then the screaming started.


End file.
